Chernov
Private Chernov (Russian: Чернов) was a Red Army soldier in Call of Duty: World at War. He was one of the main characters that followed the player through most of the Soviet campaign. Biography Chernov first appeared in "Their Land, Their Blood" as one of the soldiers under Sergeant Reznov's command, and with the latter rescued Dimitri Petrenko from three Germans. When Reznov ordered Chernov to execute the dying soldiers, he displayed a pacifist nature by refusing to shoot fatally wounded German soldiers that were already bleeding to death. Reznov responds by handing Dimitri Petrenko a Mosin-Nagant rifle, saying, "Then maybe our friend here, will help them (the Germans) to bleed faster." After rescuing Dimitri, Chernov and the others pushed into the German countryside, clearing a barn and a nearby German camp. He and the others then boarded the commandeered train bound to Berlin and pushed the Germans further into the German Capital, Berlin, and eventually reached the city itself. In the beginning of the level "Eviction", a group of Soviets killed a German soldier that was begging for mercy and Chernov said "This is not war, this is murder!" After ferocious close quarters fighting in a building, and after battling the desperate German troops on the city streets, the squad reached a metro in which three surviving German troops begged not to be killed. After Dimitri decided what to do with the Germans, they entered the metro, and fought until they got to the end of it. Chernov, Reznov, and Dimitri barely escaped with their lives when the metro they were in was flooded by Germans in an attempt to kill the advancing Soviets. After surviving the tunnel flood, Chernov was seen trying to dry off his diary. Reznov then took his diary and said to Chernov, "Which do you think will lead us home? Writing about this war, or fighting it!? No one will ever read this! If you lack the stomach to kill for your country, at least show me you are willing to die for it!" Chernov then took the Red Army flag with him and fought through German infantry defending the Reichstag. When Chernov reached the stairway leading to the Reichstag entrance, he was wounded by a flamethrower-wielding German and fell to the ground coughing and burned. Reznov sympathetically took his diary saying "Someone should read this", in a blatant reversal of his earlier statements. At the beginning of the level "Downfall", Reznov (in a voice-over) read a portion of Chernov's diary, discussing Dimitri. Depending on the player's actions through the game, Chernov either disdained Dimitri, viewed him in a more conflicted light, or acknowledged him as a true hero. He was presumed dead as all the soldiers leave him behind. Personality and Traits Although Chernov was loyal to his country and a good soldier, he was a pacifist by nature and was dismayed by his comrades and their cruel and unmerciful methods of waging war against Wehrmacht soldiers (particularly Reznov), whose cold-blooded attitude towards the Germans he did not understand. He appeared to be nearly an opposite to Sergeant Reznov, shown by how he was against the unjust slaughter of the Germans (exemplified when he shouted in protest to the cruel execution of a German soldier, which in contrast, Reznov seemed to relish in). This manifests itself in the fact that Dimitri continuously received compliments from Reznov, while Chernov was always being degraded and told to be more like Dimitri ("Dimitri, ride on one of the tanks, you have earned the rest. CHERNOV! You have not. You walk.") Reznov thought that men like Chernov need to be toughened up and brought to the Red Army's poster-boy as more of a barbarian than what he was now. When Chernov was wounded by a flamethrower, Reznov actually showed concern, and came running to Chernov's aid. Reznov showed further sympathy towards him by taking his diary when he had possibly died, saying that, "Someone should read this." His clothing consisted of a standard Red Army uniform, with the addition of a cloth tied over his head like a bonnet. He used a Mosin-Nagant exclusively, even on levels in which the weapon is not readily available or not even available at all, which is the same for Pvt. Polonsky, of the American campaign, with his M1 Garand. Gallery Chernov flag carrier WaW.png|Chernov carrying the Soviet flag. CoDWaW Vol II.jpg Quotes Trivia *In the starting cut scene in "Their Land, Their Blood," the player can see Chernov picking up a diary which he found on the floor. This diary is seen several times later in the campaign. **In the opening cutscene of "Downfall," it says that the diary began in 1942. *Nikolai Belinski uses the same character model as Chernov. *At the end of "Their Land, Their Blood," Reznov will stand on a tank and give a little speech about their victory over the Germans. If the player looks at Chernov during this, the player can see his eyes popping out. *Even though Reznov seemed to hate Chernov, Reznov actually proves to care deeply about him, since he expresses major concern and sympathy for Chernov when he is burned by the flamethrower. *In the level "Blood and Iron", when the Red Army is entering the train, the player can look to the left and they can see another soldier who looks like Chernov. * In "Heart of the Reich", Chernov appears to react to grenades even after he is burned by the flamethrower, as he will shout "Grenade!" and "Look out!". * Chernov has a track from the Call of Duty: World at War soundtrack named after him. * Chernov was briefly mentioned in an email found in Alex Mason's account on the CIA Database specifically recounts Reznov's actions during World at War. This email is found in the Amason account in Black Ops. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Red Army Characters